


new years oh no.txt

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, F/M, OTP Danger Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a prompt hits me a few months too early and I must write it. A quick "almost."</p>
<p>Takes place during a post-college AU.<br/>Almosts, sometimes, and nearlies will ruin me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new years oh no.txt

It was a cold day just after Christmas. Jade's family and Narenthar's family both had come to visit them at their apartment for the holidays. They'd expressed having a fun time together, especially at meeting each other. Glad our kids are having a good time, getting their lives figured out, blah blah. Glad they have friends. Parent stuff.

They'd all left just a few days before--New Year's itself was incoming within a couple of hours.

Narenthar had come home earlier that afternoon from an extreme night shift and invited Jadearra out for that evening--a walk through the park in the crisp air and fresh snow to reign in the new year.

Jadearra agreed--it sounded fun. She'd meet back with him after her shift and after he slept.

Finally, midnight was approaching and Narenthar was working on preparing a light snack to take with them that night. Jadearra was working overtime to make up for the holidays, so she was going to be home closer to 11. It was nearing 10:45.

He had a small batch of cookies in the oven--white chocolate macadamia. He had a boiling pot of green tea on the stove, and was heating a smaller pot of peach juice alongside it.

Jadearra opened the door with her usual "I'm home!" as Naren was checking the cookies. "Hey Jade! Don't come into the kitchen!"

Jadearra laughed and made her way down the hallway. "Fine! I'll shower first. Sure smells great in there!"

He hummed to himself as he moved the cookies onto a cooling rack, then moved the tea from the stovetop to cool. He began digging around in the pantry for their thermos, then sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with his phone. The sound of running water was heard as Jade showered.

11:15 came and went, and Narenthar stood up to begin packing their snack. He packed the now cooled cookies into a tupperware and filled the thermos first with the hot green tea, then the warmed peach juice. He closed it, shook it up, and moved both to a bag. He hoped the snow and 30-degree temperature wouldn't cool the tea off too quick.

He made his way to the couch and sat the bag on it, then began pulling out his snow-clothes. Jade came out from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her, and shimmied through to her bedroom. "Naren, whatever you made smells great!"

He waved her off and pulled her heavier clothes out, as well. He heard her hairdryer start up.

She finally made her way back to him and the two pulled their coats, scarves, and shoes on together, grabbed their gloves (and Naren's bag), and made their way downstairs into the cold night.

They walked slowly while reminiscing over the last four months.

They made their way to a park bench under a streetlamp and sat down, shivering in the cool dry air. Naren checked his phone; 11:45.

"Oh yeah, I made us a snack."

He reached down into the his bag and pulled out the tupperware and thermos. "White chocolate macadamia cookies and green tea with peach juice." He smiled.

Jade looked down at everything as he handed it to her and smiled broadly. "Oh Naren, you didn't have to." Her voice was quiet in the stillness.

"I wanted to!" He smiled at her. "Happy new year!"

Jadearra grinned and pulled open the thermos. She sniffed. "Ah, oh my gosh, this smells so good, Naren."

"I didn't bring any cups, I figured we'd share the cup-lid." She nodded and poured them a cup. 

She took a slow drink. "Oh, Naren... It's delicious!" She offered it to him and he took a slow sip. He hummed and closed his eyes. "Ah, Naren, what time is it?" Jade's voice was still quiet, but held a gentle excitement to it.

"Ah!" He glanced down at his phone through his gloved fingers. "11:50. Almost time." 

She nodded and opened the cookies. She bit into one and mmm'd happily, then offered him a bite of hers. He happily accepted.

Jadearra leaned her head against his shoulder and chest lightly. The snow had started to fall again as a gentle dusting. Narenthar shuffled lightly and wrapped his arm around Jadearra's shoulders. He pulled her toward him and flipped his phone on again. 

"Gettin' closer."

"Yup!" Jadearra's light giggles burst against his chest as she buried her bare face against his coat.

They took turns sipping the tea and sharing cookies. Time ticked slowly, but soundly.

Narenthar flipped his phone on again. It read 11:58.

"Ah, we're much closer."

Jadearra smiled and leaned up against his cheek. "Yup. A new year. It always makes me feel sad, but excited."

He nodded. "I understand." He smiled and rested his cheek against her hair. "I'm excited for this next year."

Jadearra nodded. "Me too, Narenthar!"

He closed his eyes and pulled Jadearra closer against him. She leaned into his chest. "You're my best friend, Narenthar."

He smiled. "You're mine, Jade. You're mine."

She tapped his phone again and glanced up at him, smiling. He glanced down to her and shuffled toward her slightly. She glanced to his phone, whispering. "Ah, midnight." She turned her head toward his. "Happy new year, Naren."

He smiled down at her, whispering. "Happy new year, Jade." He rested his forehead on hers and she beamed at him. He let them sit there for the moment, curled up together in the chill of the snow. 

His heart thumped and he leaned forward. Jade's hand squeezed his sleeve, and she tilted her head toward him.

He felt his lips nearly touch against hers when his phone went off, his ringtone striking through the crisp, quiet solitude of the night. He jumped away from Jade and looked down at it. It was his home number.

Jadearra also jumped back from him, then smiled. "Ah, is that your family?" She glanced to the phone screen.

He smiled, his cheeks warm even against the snow. "Y-yeah, looks like." He pulled the phone to his ear under his hood. "Hey!"

Lorii's voice exploded loudly through the receiver, so much so that Naren pulled the phone away from him. "Happy New Year's Narenthar!!"

"Happy New Year Lorii!" Narenthar laughed as Tae'luun's voice shushed her in the background.

"Is Jade there? I wanna tell her too!"

"Yeah, Lorii, here she is." He passed the phone to Jadearra.

"Hi Loriipie, happy new year!" Silence for a second. "Yep! It's cold! We're outside!" More silence. Jadearra stammered. "A-ah n-no, Lorii, we didn't." Quiet. "W-well, it's a b-bit different." She chuckled, her fingers twirling a loose bang. "Okay Lorii, we'll see you soon! Yes yes, love you too!"

She passed the phone back to Narenthar. "Hi Lorii, is Mommy putting you to bed now? You're up late!"

"Yeah! She keeps looking at me."

"Listen to mommy, okay? Get some sleep!" He laughed. "Love you too, Loriipie!" He clicked the phone off and sat it back in his lap. He glanced down at his lockscreen. He still felt warm, and Jade wasn't leaning against him anymore.

"Ah, sh-shall we head back then, Naren?" 

He nodded quickly and sat his hand on hers. "Yeah, might should. Don't want to mess up our sleep schedule too much."

She smiled and squeezed her fingers around his. "Yeah, let's head back." She pulled him to stand and he put the containers in his bag. He let her lead them back, laughing and goofing from the park to their apartment.


End file.
